The loss of innocence
by letmesleep
Summary: N roams the land, trying to find the innocence that was taken from him. Does white hold all that he is looking for? Will her innocence help him move on from his past, and towards a brighter future? Yet there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence in the end. I suck at summarys, please take the time to read it.


N walked across the cracked marble floor, his head filled with questions, his whole life had been an elaborate ploy. He was indeed a puppet to his father, if he could even call him that anymore. N turned to see White standing there,

' Congratulations White, you have stopped me. You are truly a hero.'

She gave him a smile,

'Thank you N.'

She said,

'One day we may cross paths, till then. Farewell.'

White nodded, as N hopped onto Reshiram's back and flew off. White stood there a moment longer, taking in the events that had just occurred. She was truly a hero, wasn't she?

' White!'

Cheren called out, White turned around to see Cheren running towards her, Bianca following in pursuit.

' The sages escaped! Where is N?'

He said, scanning the area.

' He left Cheren.'

White said flatly, Cheren let out a huff.

'Good, I never was too fond of him anyway. He talked to fast for my liking.'

Bianca giggled,

' He was so cute, right White?'

White rolled her eyes,

'Come on, you guys lets get out of here.'

White said walking down the steps,

' I agree this place gives me the creeps'

Cheren said, as they descended the stairs. They where greeted to the sight of Alder and the eight gym trainers.

' Well done White! You defeated Team Plasma, and if only the seven Sages didn't get away…'

White smiled and gave a curt nod,

' Where do you plan on going next?'

Elesa said with a million dollar smile, White gave a shrug.

' I not sure, but I think I am going to travel to the Sinnoh region.'

' A mighty fine region, if ya' ask me.'

Clay said,

' Well thank you all for helping us, and I can say that all of you wish for the best on your travels.'

Alder said,

' Thank you!'

Bianca said, as Cheren nodded. White walked out of Team Plasma's castle, to the cold night air. She looked up to the sky, millions, upon millions of stars shone brightly.

' Beautiful, isn't it?'

Cheren said, his gaze capturing yours.

' Ya, but I heard the best view of the stars is in the Sinnoh region.'

" White,'

Cheren said,

"I've know you since we were born, and our friendship is stronger then any Machamp's. So, I wanted to know if you would go out with me?'

White took a step back,

' Cheren… You are like a brother to me."

White said sympatheticly, Cheren's face twisted into rage.

' Don't give me that brother bullshit. It's because you like N isn't it? I see the way you look at him."

' What are you talking about, no I don't like N. I don't even know him, let alone like him.'

White turned and walked away from Cheren heading towards Opelucid city. White decided in the morning you would head to the Sinnoh region, but for now she would rest.

The warm morning sun hit White's face, as she slowly got up. White had a shower, then quickly got changed. She was ready to travel to the Sinnoh region! She would fly on Zekrom to Sinnoh, maybe stop along the way for some sightseeing. She packed her bag, and walked outside.

'Go Zekrom!'

White yelled, as the large, black pokemon came out.

' Zee!'

It called, White hopped on its back.

' Lets go, Sinnoh region or bust.'

White called, as Zekrom lifted up into the air, the rush of wind in White's face made her feel exhilarated. She was exited to battle the Sinnoh gym leaders, with her Zekrom and Emboar by her side. White looked east and she saw the Ferris wheel N and her where in when he told her he was king of Team Plasma. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach,

' Zekrom, accelerate!'

White called out, the pokemon gladly obliged, her hair whipped around. Then her hat flew off, she tried to catch it, but it was already gone lost in the sea of clouds. White frowned, but she could always get a new hat. After three hours White saw the Mt. Coronet range.

' Zekrom start to descend, we are here.'

White said with a brilliant smile. Zekrom began to descend from the clouds. They arrived in Crown city. People stopped what they were doing to look at Zekrom. White could see the pride on the pokemon's face. She gave it a pat, and a treat.

" Good job, Zekrom.'

White said, as she called it into its pokeball, this was going to be fun. White thought with a smile.

* * *

_I don't own pokemon, please read and review. I love comments, so please comment!_


End file.
